1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to recreational game devices and, more particularly, to a golf putting frame device.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are known devices used for playing golf putting games both inside and outside enclosed areas. The primary purpose of these devices is to provide a target hole toward which a player exercises his skill in golf putting. Some of these devices are self-contained portable units and others are permanently constructed fixtures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,524 discloses a portable sectional game board which, when unfolded and opened up, provides a target hole for golf putting practice and is a self-contained foldable portable unit. The side rails play no significant part in the game except as a support for the portable unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,387 discloses a miniature golf course which is constructed over a surface in which target holes already exist. However, the target holes themselves are not a part of the frame device and the side rails play no significant part in the playing of the game except to serve as exterior barriers.